Starting Over
by Lyns26
Summary: Jackson and Aaron Split up in October 2010. It's now 2015 and Aaron has now moved back to Emmerdale. Even after five years, he's still finding it hard to move on without the builder. But a lot has changed since coming back, Andy's brother is back, Robert. Aaron is instantly attractive to him, but will he finally get over Jackson or will he show his face and it's too late?
1. Preview

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING./ ALL CHARCTERS AND ORIGNAL STORY BELONGS TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

"_You haven't lost me, I never had ya" _Jackson's words still burned into Aaron's mind, after five years, he still couldn't get the builder out his mind. He knew before he moved back to the village, the small place would bring so many memoires. The fight they had that cold October night. Coming back to emmerdale that morning, to find Jackson and his belongings gone. Aaron did, what he did best, he lashed out. He couldn't bare the pain of finally losing the only man that gave a damn about him. The pain took its toll, the mechanic couldn't take it any more. A few punches to a brick wall and a few cuts onto his stomach, made him forget the pain, but it didn't last long./ Chas, suggested he should get away for a while, start fresh and forget the fact Jackson Walsh broke his heart. The blue eyed boy, looked hard at his reflection in the mirror. staring at his cut up body. he sighed. And finally agreed to leave emmerdale for good. He spent five years in France. He met a rugby player named Ed, after five months, they moved in together. But Aaron couldn't give Ed what he wanted the most, the same way he couldn't give Jackson, love. Shortly after the two split, Aaron found himself alone in France, drunk most nice and in someone's bed every morning. He knew it wasn't right, but no matter what he did or do, he just couldn't get the builder out his head. He wanted to go back home, see his mates, he even missed his mum, Chas. It was time to leave France and head back to Emmerdale.

**A./N – this is just a preview chapter. I'll happy to write more and carry on if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING./ ALL CHARCTERS AND ORIGNAL STORY BELONGS TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

"_You haven't lost me, I never had ya" _Jackson's words still burned into Aaron's mind, after five years, he still couldn't get the builder out his mind. He knew before he moved back to the village, the small place would bring so many memoires. The fight they had that cold October night. Coming back to emmerdale that morning, to find Jackson and his belongings gone. Aaron did, what he did best, he lashed out. He couldn't bare the pain of finally losing the only man that gave a damn about him. The pain took its toll, the mechanic couldn't take it any more. A few punches to a brick wall and a few cuts onto his stomach, made him forget the pain, but it didn't last long./ Chas, suggested he should get away for a while, start fresh and forget the fact Jackson Walsh broke his heart. The blue eyed boy, looked hard at his reflection in the mirror. staring at his cut up body. he sighed. And finally agreed to leave emmerdale for good. He spent five years in France. He met a rugby player named Ed, after five months, they moved in together. But Aaron couldn't give Ed what he wanted the most, the same way he couldn't give Jackson, love. Shortly after the two split, Aaron found himself alone in France, drunk most nice and in someone's bed every morning. He knew it wasn't right, but no matter what he did or do, he just couldn't get the builder out his head. He wanted to go back home, see his mates, he even missed his mum, Chas. It was time to leave France and head back to Emmerdale.

Aaron Livsey slammed the hotton taxi door shut, he stared at the small village, the place he use to call home. His eyes locked onto the garage, the family business, where he use to work. The memoires, of him and the builder, muking about and having a laugh, it felt like a life time ago. Was he ready for this? Was he ready for the locals to grill him and ask him questions on what he's been doing all this time. He reaches for his cig packet and his lighter, as he inhales the tobacco smoke, he looks on, he sees new faces around the village. Emmerdale seems different but at the same time, nothing has changed. His eyes drift to a loud mouth women with a scouse accent. She reminds him of someone, but if he mentions that, he will get a right slap, he smirks at the thought. He watches the older women walk into Dale Head. The same house Jackson was refurbishing. It only seemed like yesterday, he went in there, begging Jackson to give him another chance. Maybe if he didn't force the builder to go out on a night out, too soon after their fall out, maybe things would have ended up different? Maybe Jackson, wouldn't have left so quickly.

Aaron, walks into the wool pack pub, he jumps at the sound of his mothers high pitched voice. She wraps her arms around him and squeezes tight, Aaron makes a face.

"oh love, it's so good to see you!" Chas cries.

"You too" Aaron says quietly.

"This is James, the one I was telling you about"

James reached his arm out, to shake his girlfriends sons hand. Aaron nodded and muttered "alright" James stood there, feeling like a right div. He should of known better. Once settled in, he went to café. He couldn't believe how different it looked. He knew about the fire. But couldn't of imagined how different it would of looked. He couldn't help himself and asked Bob, if he heard from Hazel. The café owner explained, That hazel left not long after he did. She went to look for Jackson and went back on her travels. It still hurt when the builders name got mentioned.

Enjoying his coffee, as Aaron looks up at the counter, he notices, a tall well dressed young man, with blonde hair. He couldn't help but stare. The young man, turned round, he could feel Aaron's eyes on him. He smiled. Leaving the mechanic feeling awkward.

Later that night, after a long catch up with his best mate, Adam. They headed to the woolie for a few pints. He had missed this, being around his mates, not feeling so alone any more. But something was missing. The hole in his heart was still there.

Aaron rolls his eye at Adam's attempt of a joke, he turns his head round and sees the blonde young man again, his lips now dry, he couldn't help but blushed at the thought of this stranger. He nudges to his best mate, Adam now staring. "Who is that?" Aaron asks. "That's Vic's brother, Robert Sugden" Adam replies. He's heard of the other Sugden before, mostly from comments from the locals. The mechanic couldn't help but stare, there was something about him. Was this the man to finally help Aaron get over Jackson? With another glance at him, Aaron takes another sip of his pint, only time will tell.

**A./N – I'll happy to write more and carry on if you'd like.**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARCTERS AND ORIGNAL STORY BELONGS TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

Aaron lies a wake, staring at the hotel room. He couldn't remember how it all started. He knew he shouldn't of got involved with Robert, but he couldn't help himself. There was something about him, the way he made him feel. It took all the pain away. It started a month after Aaron arrived back in Emmerdale. Robert always seemed to show up everywhere Aaron was. The mind games, left the mechanic confused. It wasn't until a heated argument, things took a turn. Robert passionately kissed him. It all made sense now. Robert Sugden, the man to have it all, the big house, beautiful bride to be, with just one massive secret. He fancied men. At first the blue eyed man, refused to get involved. He didn't want to be anybodies dirty little secret. But the more he saw the Sugden man, he couldn't help himself. He wanted him so badly. After months of secret meetings in abandoned barns and seedy hotel rooms, enough was enough. He couldn't take the lies and cheating any more. Not now that he's in too deep.

"Morning" Robert grins.

"Morning" Aaron mutters.

"Do you ever crack a smile?"

The mechanic ignores the joke, jumps out of bed. Putting his clothes back on.

"What's up with you now?" the blonde haired man moaned.

"Nothing"

"Look, Chrissie is off on holiday with her dad and Lachlan this Friday"

"right" Aaron huffs

"Well, I was thinking, you could come over, take away and some DVDs"

Aaron was thrown back by this, every time he thinks, Robert is only after sex and using him, he comes out with gestures like this. He was sick of the games, he just wanted to know if he felt the same way as he does.

"Well?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it" Aaron frowns

Robert gets out of bed, showing his naked body, Aaron couldn't help but look. Robert places his hand on Aaron's cheek. The Sugden boy smiles and gazes into Aaron's baby blue eyes. "Well, don't take too long eh?" and gently kisses him on the lips.

What the hell has he gotten himself into? Could he just walk away from Robert? He's not felt this way about anyone, well since, Jackson of course.

Aaron heads back to his home in the wool pack, Chas not stopped grilling him about his mystery man, she means well, but Aaron isn't the sort of bloke to spill all the details, especially since the mystery man is Robert Sugden. Once showered and changed, the mechanic heads into his room. He notices he has a missed call from a withheld number. He quickly dials Robert.

"I can't talk right now" Robert whispers down the phone

"Then why did ya ring me?"

"What? I didn't ring you!"

Aaron hangs up the phone, confused to who could of rang him, with a witheld number. Who could of it been? Aaron ignores it and heads down to the pub, he decided to go on a night out with his best mate Adam.

After numerous pints and a few games of pool, the lads called it a night and headed outside to get a cab. Just as he's about to jump into the taxi, he notices a man across the street. It was only the back of him he could see, he had dark brown curly hair and was wearing a black leather jacket, a jacket he recognized very well. His heart starts racing, it couldn't be, could it? Aaron panics and leaves the taxi door opened, Adam now shouting on him. The closer he got, the more he desperately wanted it to be him, Jackson. Adam manages to stop him, by pulling his arm.

"What you done that for?" Aaron shouts furiously

"Where the hell are you going?"

"it's hi-" he turns round but the bloke is now gone. He can feel his heart breaking. "Just forget it, lets go" The mechanic walks away, leaving Adam stunned and confused.

Once he got home, he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the bloke he saw outside bar west, it couldn't be him, could it? He thought to himself. Why now? Why after all this time, the builder decided to come back to Hotton? Maybe he never left? No, it can't be him. Even if it was, what difference does it make? He made his feelings clear five years ago, when he decided to leave, without even saying goodbye. Plus, he's moved on now, hasn't he? With Robert. He does care deeply for Robert, even more than that. But would his feelings change, if it was Jackson? Aaron can't take it any more, his thoughts are all over the place. He runs into the bathroom and picks up his razor, he stares at it, thinking, just one little cut and the pain will go away. But would it?


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARCTERS AND ORIGNAL STORY BELONGS TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

It; s a rainy Friday evening in the village, Aaron sits on the sofa at home farm, pretending to be interested in the film Robert stuck on. He could tell something was up with the mechanic, but talking about feelings wasn't one of his strong points. He moves closer to him and starts kissing his neck, Aaron rolls his eyes and brushes him off him. "What have I done now?" Roberts moans. Aaron doesn't respond, he just stares into space. He can't seem to get the other night out his head. Robert gets up off the sofa. "Right, you better go then" he states. The mechanic looks up "Y'what?"

"Well, I'm spending my time with someone whose face is tripping him when we're suppose to be spending time together, if you're interested any more then-"

"-No! It's not that it's just" Aaron stops talking.

"It's just what?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm sorry" He hated upsetting Robert.

"So, we're going to have a good weekend then yeah?"

"Yeah" Aaron half smiles.

After a steamy kiss on the sofa, the boys head upstairs. It didn't feel right, sleeping with him in his wife to be bed. But he wanted it, he wanted him.

Sunday morning arrives. Aaron is in Home Farms kitchen, making himself a coffee. He spots a large box on the kitchen counter, he couldn't help but look inside. His stomach now in nots.

"oi, don't you getting your grubby hands on them, Chrissie will go mad" Robert grins.

What was he doing? Thinking of one weekend alone could it all better, the wedding invites, was another hit to reality, Robert was getting married and he will be standing out in the cold.

"Are you sure this is what your wanting?" he wish he didn't ask but he was hoping for the right answer, one he knew he wouldn't get.

"What? Marrying Chrissie? Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

a lump now on the mechanic's throat "Well, because of us"

Robert sighs. "I've told you this before, what you and I have, it's nothing, just a bit of fun, I thought you understood that?"

"I do, bu-"

"-Well, just leave it at that. I'm marrying Chrissie, Aaron, got it?"

Aaron just nods. He can feel his eyes filling up with tears. What did he expect? He knew this before they even started the affair. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't help that he's falling in love with him.

Aaron heads into the woolie, not in the mood to talk to anyone, he just wants to go to his room and let the ears out. He can hear Adam shouting on him, but he ignores it. Once in the pub, Adam explains he needs to talk to him about something, the mechanic explains he doesn't want to hear it and wants to be left alone. The farm boy watches his best mate rush into the back of the pub. He sighs and gives paddy a look.

The vet owner knocks on Aaron's bedroom, thinking it's Adam, he tells him to bug off. "Aaron, it's me, can I come in?" Paddy asks. There's no reply, the vet takes that as a yes. Paddy sits on the bed, next to his surrogate son. He can see how upset he really is.

"Hey! What's the matter?" The vet asks concern.

"It's a mess paddy" Aaron sobs.

"What is? Talk to me!"

"I've been seeing someone"

"Yeah, I got that, what's the problem?"

"He's married and I can't take it any more"

Paddy is stunned. He couldn't believe it. Aaron having an affair with a married man! Was this the same Aaron that he knew? Aaron explains everything, how long its been going on, just how much this man means to him. The only thing he kept to himself, was who it actually was.

"Is that why you and Adam had a fight?" Paddy asks curiously

"What? No! I don't know what that's about!"

"Look, you'll need to end it, Aaron. Nothing good will come out of it, you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know" Aaron wipes his tears away with his sleeve.

"Do you?"

"Yeah paddy!" Aaron snaps "I'm telling its over"

"Good! It's for the best" The vet smiles.

It felt good to finally tell someone about what's been going on, even just telling Paddy half of it, made him feel a million times better. But the older man was right, he needs to end it, for good this time! But will he be able to?


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARCTERS AND ORIGNAL STORY BELONGS TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

It's been almost a week, since the mechanic told Paddy about his affair with a married man. He knew the vet wouldn't blab to his mum about it, Paddy could be trusted. Aaron tries to call his best mate, for the fifth time. He wanted to apologise for snapping at him last week. But the farm boy has been weird with him, normally he would brush off Aaron's mood swings. But this seemed different. He munches the last bit of toast on his plate and grabs his jacket and rushes out the door, walking right past his mother. He heard her shout something, but ignored it. Aaron pulls up at butlers farm, he spots Adam and Victoria outside the barn having a brew. The Sugden girl glances at Aaron and then whispers something to the farm boy. Something was defiantly up. Aaron gets out the car and walks up towards the couple.

"Y'alright?" Aaron greets

"Yeah, you?" Adam replies, awkwardly.

"Look mate, I didn't mean to lash out on you the other week, it was just one of those days"

"It's always one of those days with you" Victoria snaps.

Aaron makes a face. "I'm sorry, we cool yeah?"

"Yeah, course we are mate!" Adam smiles

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me anyways?"

Adam takes a second to speak "em, it's nothing mate, forget about it yeah?"

"It seemed quite important?" Aaron states.

"Nah, it was nothing"

It was definitely something, but he dropped it. Victoria left shortly after, she had to go into town with Chrissie for her bridesmaid dress fitting, Aaron flinches at the thought. It was only three days away. The mechanic felt sick. He had to sit there and watch the man that he loved, getting married. He had to go, otherwise it would look odd, him not being there. He couldn't handle it.

Aaron heads home, to find Robert sitting there, waiting for him. The mechanic's heart starts beating rapidly. He always feels the way when he sees him. But shows the Sugden with unwelcome tone.

"We need to talk" Robert states.

"Yeah? About what this time?" Aaron hisses.

"Look, I'm getting married in a few days, I think we should cool things off until after wedding"

Aaron now angry. "y'what? I thought once you got hitched, it's over"

"Well, I've been thinking about that and don't see any harm on carrying on" he grins.

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing. What a smugged git, this guy was! "No" The mechanic says through gritted teeth

"No? What do you mean no?"

"As in No, I can't do this any more Robert, the lies, the guilt! I'm done!" Tears now in his eyes.

"You don't mean that" Robert says, calmly.

"Don't I?"

"You'll come running, you always do!"

Aaron now furious, grabs Robert by the neck, he's now finding it hard to resist kissing Roberts lips. He hated this man, but loved him at the same time. "We'll see, won't we!" he threats.

Robert leans in to kiss him, but the blue eyed boy stops him and moves away. "Just get out" the sound of his voice cracks, trying so hard not to cry.

Robert grins. "Fine, have it your way"

Aaron sobs as the Sugden boy leaves. Leaving him broken and alone.

Three days have passed and it's Roberts big day! The Sugden boy, its upstairs in his bedroom, he can hear all the chaos down stairs. He suddenly starts to panic. He stars at his mobile phone, his eyes are focused on Aaron's name, His fingers switch as he is about press call, but what would he say? He does he feel the need to call him? What a mess he's gotten myself into. Just as he's about to call his secert lover, a text comes through, he smiles. It's Aaron. **I need to see you, please. A. **

Robert makes some excuse to leave home farm. Lawrence, a bit confused to why he would leave so quickly, on his wedding day.

Aaron sits nervously in the living room of his home in the wool pack, everyone has gone off to the church, so the place is empty. He jumps at the sound of the door open, but relaxes when it's Robert.

"This better be important" Robert snaps. Pretending the fact, he was actually happy to see him.

"Don't do it Robert! Please don't marry Chrissie" He couldn't control the tears this time, water now streaming from his blue eyes.

Robert tenses, blocking what he truly wants out. "You know, that's not going to happen, we've been through this, what we have is just fun, I love Chrissie"

"You don't mean that" Aaron sobs.

"Why are you doing this Aaron? On my wedding day! You knew what this was, my ruin it? Why do this?"

Aaron snaps, he can't keep it in "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Robert stands there, frozen. "I can't do this!" he sighs and turns round to head to the door, Aaron stops him.

"Please" Aaron cries.

""What do you want me to say? That I feel the same? Because I don't! It was just sex Aaron, why can't you get that through your thick head! You don't mean anything to me, It's Chrissie that I want" Robert's words were calm and steady, but inside, inside, he was breaking. "I need to go" The Sugden boy, leaves, Aaron begging him not to go, follows him, not knowing Adam Barton was standing at the other end of the door.

Robert is panicking inside, but on the outside, ignores the farm boy and leaves.

"Aaron, what the hell is going?" Adam demands.

"What did you hear?" Aaron asks, wiping his tears.

"I didn't hear anything, Chas asked me to come to get you and then you two barge through the door and now you're in that state!"

"Just forget it Adam"

"No, I'm not going to just forget, not this time! Tell me or I'll make him tell me!" Adam threats.

The mechanic takes a deep breath and calms himself down before he tells his best mate everything.

Adam, sits there in absoulte shock, he can't believe it. "so, you and him, have been sleeping together?" The mechanic nods.

"For god sake, Aaron!" the farm boy shouts.

"Can you keep your voice down?" Aaron moans

"How long?"

"What does it matter?"

"What does it matter? You've been sleeping with my girlfriends brother, who just so happens to be getting married in five mintues!" Adam shouts.

"I know, it's a mess"

"It's no half mate!" Adam sighs

"It's over now!"

"Is that why you were crying? He ended it?"

Aaron doesn't say anything.

"You really love him, don't ya?" Adam was shocked. Seeing his best mate like this, this wasn't the Aaron he knew.

"Please, don't say anything Adam, it's over now, please!" Aaron begs.

"I can't lie to Vic!" the farm boy states.

"Please!" Aaron raises his voice.

Adam sighs. "Do you swear it's over?"

"yeah"

Adam agrees to keep his mouth shut. He tells Aaron to go sort himself out, before Chas sends a search party. Aaron heads up stairs to get changed. Adam sits on the sofa, waiting. He quickly reaches for his mobile phone. He presses call and hold the phone to his hear, waiting for an answer.

"Look, it me, I know you said not to call, but I need ya, It's Aaron" Adam hangs up the call, he now feels guilty for what he has just done, but something needs to be done. If Adam can't get through to him, maybe the mystery call will.

**A/N – If you're enjoying this fic, please leave me a review, would love to hear what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARCTERS AND ORIGNAL STORY BELONGS TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

It's been a few days since, Aaron begged Robert not to go through with his wedding, which resulted in heart break and Adam Barton finding about the two of them. The farm boy didn't like the thought of keeping this from everyone, especially his girlfriend, who just happens to be Robert's sister. But he agreed to keep quiet. But Adam was keeping a secret of his won, one that could possibly end his and Aaron's friendship. It was a few weeks back, the boys went on a night out in Hotton. secret Quite a few pints and a couple games of pool, the night was going really well, it was good to see the mechanic finally smile and enjoy himself for once. They called it a night and headed to get a cab, it was then, the farm boy spotted someone, someone from Aaron's past, someone that could really mess up his best mate, when he seems to finally get over him. Adam panics, and rushes the mechanic to get in the taxi. But it was too late, Aaron spots him. The Barton boy quickly runs after him and manges to stop him, luckily, Jackson didn't notice the two lads and walks off with his mates. Adam plays stupid and pretends he doesn't know why Aaron rushed over to the gay bar. They walked back to the taxi rank. But Adam couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. A few nights later, Adam and Victoria went out in Hotton. The evening was going great, the couple head to the chip shop, When Adam spots Jackson again, The builder headed into the gay Bar, Bar west. Adam instantly runs after him, Victoria confused, she follows him. "Jackson!" The farm boy shouts. The builder turns round, shocked to see who is standing in front of him.

"Is he-" Jackson speaks

"-No, he's not here" Adam was quite annoyed at the fact that Jackson has been in Hotton all this time and never thought to let anyone know.

Jackson pleads with him not to tell Aaron that he saw him, It's best for both of them if they just forget about each other. But the Builder couldn't help but ask about him, he was happy to hear the mechanic was doing so well with himself, but sadness was in his eyes. Adam could tell just how much Jackson actually missed him. Jackson heads back to the bar with his mates, leaving the couple confused on what to do.

The journey home, Victoria nagged at Adam to tell his best mate the truth, that Aaron has a right to know that Jackson is back living in Hotton. He knew it was the right thing to do, but how would Aaron handle it? He saw the state he was in, when the mechanic thought he saw Jackson the other night. He promises his girlfriend that he will talk to him about it and the couple head home to Butlers farm.

Adam stands in the wool pack, watching his best mate run off in anger. He was trying to tell him that he saw Jackson in Hotton, he wanted to come clean and tell his best mate the truth, But Aaron didn't want to hear it, if he was in that kind of mood for something minor, could you imagine if Adam told him who he saw and spoke to? The farm boy decided to leave it be. But just in case, he went to Bob, he begged the business owner for Hazel's number. Bob hesitated, but he gave in and handled the number over. After Hazel's constant rambling on, she gives him Jackson's mobile number. The builder wasn't best pleased that his mother gave him up and warned the farm boy to never phone him again, He just wants to move on and live his life, Aaron free.

Adam sits in the living room of the wool pack, he couldn't believe the mess Aaron has gotten himself into. Something to be had done, the only person he ever listened to, was Jackson. He had to ring him.

It's only been a few days since the wedding, but Aaron was still raw and heartbroken, he had to sit there and watch the man that he loved get married. He sits at the kitchen table, alone. Barely touched his lunch his mum made him. Shock and pain hits him, when Robert walks in.

"What do you want?" Aaron says angrily.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright"

"No you didn't, you came to see if I blabbed to Adam!" his voice rises.

"Well, did you?" The Sugden boy looked scared.

"You can relax, your secret is safe.

The blonde haired man relaxed and sighed of relief.

"Look, I wasn't lying, I did come to see if you were alright" It wasn't something Aaron saw often, but he could see actual concern on the young lads face.

"I'm fine" The mechanic lies.

"what you said, the other day about loving-"

Robert is cut off, Chas Dingle now in the room, her face was confused as to why Robert was here, but she also had a look of shock and worry. "Um, Aaron, you have a visitor in the pub" Chas states.

"Tell them to bug off" Aaron moans.

"No love, I think you should come out"

Aaron looks at his mums face, it was a picture. Now concerned, he jumps up and heads out to the bar. Robert follows behind. Aaron stands behind the bar in absolute shock. He couldn't believe who he was staring at. His heart pounding and tears filling up in his eyes. Robert stands there confused. "Aaron, who is that?" Robert asks curiously.

Aaron finds it hard to speak with the lump in his throat, his voice uneven, he opens his mouth. "Jackson".


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARCTERS AND ORIGNAL STORY BELONGS TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

Robert watches Aaron and the mystery bloke head into the back of the pub, The Sugden boy is confused. Who was this man and why did he have such an effort on his secret lover? Robert wouldn't help but feel jealous. He crouches over to his sister, Victoria. He wanted answers.

Who was that?" he asks with curious eyes.

"That was Jackson"

"And who is Jackson?"

His sister was too busy wondering what was going on to notice her brothers egar questions. "He's Aaron's ex. They were together a few years back and Jackson just left, without saying goodbye to anyone"

"So, He's just an ex?"

"Well, Hardly. Aaron had a really hard time, admitting who he really was and Jackson helped him, it was weird, he totally changed Aaron for better. It's a shame things didn't work out, they were so good together and you could tell how much Jackson meant to Aaron"

Victoria walks off when she sees her boyfriend walk into the pub, the look on his face gives it all away, she knows this was his doing. She leaves her brother standing at the bar, he couldn't help but feel anxious. He would give to be a fly on the wall right now.

It's been ten minutes since the lads headed into the back room of the pub. Aaron sits at the kitchen table and Jackson is sitting on the sofa. Jackson stares at the blue eyed man, the man he loved very deeply. The man he never thought he'd see again.

"So, was that him?" Jackson asks, with hurt in his eyes.

"Is that who?" Aaron snaps.

"The blonde bloke you walked out with, is that the married guy you been sleeping with?"

Jackson's words hit Aaron hard. He couldn't believe it, how the hell did he know? He has only told two people about the affair. But he knows Paddy not to be that stupid. Adam, of course! The farm boy just can't help himself.

"I'm going to kill Adam!" Aaron threats through gritted teeth.

Jackson stands up "Well, I can see you've not changed one bit, I'm off"

"So, you just decided to just show up here ask a question like that and expect me to be calm? My head is all of the place at the moment, Jackson! What is it you actually want?"

"I came here to talk to ya, Adam reckons, you'd only listen to me"

"Well he's got that one wrong, you have no right showing up here after five years of not a phone call or a text, nothing and expect me to welcome you with open arms and tell you what's been going on!" Aaron shakes with anger, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Well, I better go then" Jackson states, his face sad.

"Yeah, you should!" The mechanic bites.

Anger now in the builders face, he tuns around, facing his ex boyfriend. "You know what? I don't care Aaron, I don't care that you've been shacking up with some weird married guy, That's your business, not mines! I came here to see ya, Adam said you were in a bad way over this and needed a mate, maybe I don't come into that category now, but we were mates once and in spite what you think of me, I do care about you Aaron, I just wanted to see ya, but of course, you lash out before reason, so I'm off"

Aaron tries to apologise and asks him to stay, but the builder doesn't listen and leaves. Aaron falls to the floor, sobbing. When did his life become such a mess? Truth is, with all that's been going on, he needed him, he needed Jackson.

A few days had passed since Jackson's surprise visit at the wool pack. Since then, Aaron has been getting numerous calls and texts from Robert, but he couldn't deal with him at the moment. Too much stuff going on his mind. His mum wasn't helping either, all the questions about Jackson, he had enough of it and snapped, resulting of storming out his home. He walks up to the fields in the village. The same place he and the builder went to scatter Clive ashes. The mechanic was enjoying the peace and quiet, the fresh air hitting his face, he felt calm and relaxed for once, until he heard someone walk up beside him. He runs round to see who the person was, his eyes roll as he stares at him.

"What do you want?" Aaron moans.

"I saw you coming up here and needed to talk to you" Robert explains.

"Yeah, about what?"

"You haven't been answering any my calls or texts, what's going on?"

"Just bug off Robert!" His voice was calm, he just didn't have the energy any more.

Robert leans his back on the fence, standing right next to the mechanic. "So, tell me about him?"

"No"

"Vic says he had some impact on you" Robert frowns. He couldn't help but feel jealous and worried that now Aaron's ex his back in the picture.

"Jealous are we?" Aaron smirks.

"No! As if!" But the blue eyed man could see right through Robert's disguise. He knew the Sugden boy was Jealous, he smiled to himself.

The mechanic sat down on the grass, leaning his back on the fence, Robert sits down next to him. Aaron tells him everything, about them meeting at Bar West, the punch, the court day, everything. He even told him the real reason why Jackson left, he hasn't told anyone, not even his mum. He told him that Aaron couldn't tell him how he truly felt about the builder and it resulted in Jackson leaving for good.

"But that wasn't your fault, you do know that right? You were just a confused kid and he couldn't understand that, that's on him, not you!" Robert states.

"I've hurt him so many times, I lashed out, he couldn't take it any more"

Robert could see how hurt and upset Aaron was over all this, but he couldn't help but asks. "Did you love him?"

Aaron doesn't speak, he looks Robert in the eyes and just Nods. Robert felt a slight pain in his stomach. Did the Sugden man really care about Aaron after all?

"Do you still love him?" Robert's face drops, he wish he didn't asks, he wasn't ready for the answer.

Aaron jumps at the sound of Robert phone, he didn't have to guess who it was, he already knew. "Your wife wants you" he spits. And reality comes back to him.

"Aaron don't go!" Robert shouts after the mechanic, but it was too late, he had already ran off.

Aaron sits at the bar of the gay club, where he first met the builder. He sips his pint, his stomach in knots. He jumps at the sound of Jackson's voice. His heart beating fast. The builder smiles and nearly knocks the mechanic off his seat, after five years, Jackson still has an effect on him.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Jackson speaks.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARCTERS AND ORIGNAL STORY BELONGS TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

Aaron sits at the bar, staring at his ex boyfriend, he asked Jackson what happened that night, the night they last saw each other and of course, what the builder been up to for the last five years. Jackson takes a deep breath and explains everything.

6th of October 2010. As Jackson drove off, leaving Aaron out in the cold, in the middle of nowhere, tears running down his face. He didn't mean to leave him there, he just couldn't bare Aaron to see him so upset, so broken. All he tried to do was love the mechanic, be there for him, help him he needed it, but he had enough, he gave him million of chances and like Aaron, he blew everything single one of them. He couldn't do it any more, he Had enough. The builder pulls up at the house he shared with Andy. He takes a look at the village around him, it was sad he was leaving this place, but if he stayed, he'd just end up in the same routine as before. He jumped out his van and entered the house, he rushed to his bedroom and packed as many clothes as possible. Once he his things were packed, he looked at the living room, it was only a few hours ago, he was in here with Aaron, Paddy and Marlon. Having a laugh, ready to put all the crap with Aaron behind him and start fresh with him. Tears running down his face, his heart breaking. He leaves. A quick look at the small village then the builder jumps in his van and is gone. That morning, after a sleepless night in a B&amp;B in hotten. Jackson rings his mum. His mother, frantic with worry, asks her son what has happened. She explains Aaron came bursting in at all hours in the morning but wouldn't tell her where Jackson was or what has happened between the two. Jackson explains it all to his mum, Hazel. She was gutted that her son wasn't coming back to Emmerdale, but she understood. She just wants her son to be happy. Not long after that, Jackson moved to London, he managed to find a lot of work down there and was happy there for two years, but was still single, even though he was happy with his life in London, he couldn't face another heart break. He had a few hook ups from time to time, but didn't commit to anything serious. He heard that Aaron had moved to France to start a new life, the builder was so happy for him, he was glad that the mechanic has grown up and decided to live his life, they way he should. Jackson took a year off from his business and travelled the world, he met up with his mother in Brazil. He never went away near France though. Once the year was almost up, the builder decided to go back to England, he missed his mates and missed working. He moved back to Leeds, his home, where he grew up. He patched things up with his dad, Jerry and bonded with his young brother Josh. It was there in Leeds he went another Builder, Nathan. But his new boyfriend lived in Hotton and it was a nightmare going back and fourth all the time. After six months, the lads decided to get a flat together in Hotten. first It felt weird at first being back there, but Aaron was far away in France, so what would the chances be, that the two would run into one another? Jackson was with Nathan for nearly two years, when the lads split up, Jackson decided to just stay in Hotten, he got sick of moving around all the time, he was happy where he was. The builder got a new flat, with a large living room and large kitchen. The rent wasn't cheap, but it was affordable. He was content, happy, that's until he bumped into Adam Barton of course.

Aaron sipped on his pint, he couldn't help but jealous, that Jackson had lived with another guy, Nathan! He makes a face at his name. But the mechanic had a cheek, he also lived with a guy back in France and was also sleeping with a married guy! Funnily enough, Roberts name wasn't mentioned at all. Guess Jackson meant what he said, that it was none of his business. Did he not care, at all? Aaron started to wonder.

"So, you fancy a game?" Jackson points to the pool table.

Aaron is about to say yes, when he looks down at his phone, he has had twenty missed calls and ten text messages off of Robert. Panic over whelms, what if something is wrong? What if something has happened?

"Sorry Jackson, but I have to go" Aaron downs his pint and gets off the bar stool.

"Wow, you have changed" Jackson bites.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aaron snaps.

"Nothing, on you go, go be with him" Jackson says, his eyes staring at his pint.

"I thought we weren't going to do this? What happened to it's none of my business" Aaron mocks the builders words.

Jackson laughs "It's not mate, but you got to know its wrong yeah?"

Aaron snaps "Oh here we go!"

"I'm off anyways, catch you later or not" Jackson grabs his leather jacket and walks out the bar, Aaron follows him "Jackson!" he shouts and pulls the builder's round, their faces only inches away from one another. Jackson's brown eyes staring into Aaron blue eyes. "Please, don't leave like this" Aaron begs

"Leave it like what"

"You know what, a fight. I can't bare to lose ya again. You do know that don't ya?!"

"Aaron, we're not same people as before, I'm certainly not"

"Yes you are!" Aaron can't help but smile.

Jackson's face softens, the mechanic was right, as much as Jackson tries to fight it, he will always be the same guy as before. "You really love him don't you?" Jacksons words stung.

"It's complicated"

Jackson smirks. "It always his with you"

"Look, can we do this again? I do want you back in my life Jackson"

"Course we can" Jackson's voice was soft, he smiles. It was good to catch with Aaron again. He did miss him.

Aaron is now back in the village, he returned Roberts phone call, and agreed to meet behind the garage. He watches the Sugden boy get out his car. "So what was so important?" Aaron asks.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you" Robert states.

Aaron now angry. "Y' what? You wanted to see me? I leave my night out because you wanted to see me? Are you for real?" Aaron snaps.

"I didn't realise you were on a night out"

"of course you did!"

"I honestly didn't. Who were you out with?" Robert knew exactly who he was out with, he heard Chas talking about it in the pub with Paddy.

"I was out with Jackson"

"Look Aaron, what's going on here? I feel like I'm getting messed about here!" The Sugden boy confesses.

"you getting messed about? That's rich coming from you!"

"I know! I just can't help it, since-"

"Since what?"

Roberts stares at the ground "Forget it"

"No, tell me, since what?"

"I love you!" Robert shouts

Aaron stares in shock. Well he wasn't expecting that.

"You happy now?" Robert moans.

It doesn't change things though, does it? I mean, you're going to go in your fancy car and go home and be with your wife" Aaron sighs "I can't do this any more Robert, it's too much"

"You knew all this before it started, what's changed now? Is it him, is it Jackson?" Robert laughs and mocks at the sound of his name. It was like Jackson was some sort of joke. He knew he was better than just some builder.

Anger over whelms Aaron, he clenches his first, swinging it in rage. The punch leaves Robert on the ground, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that! He's ten times a man than you'll ever be!" Aaron says through gritted teeth.

Robert tries to apologise, but it's too late the mechanic walks away from him and walks towards the pub, Robert shouts his name. But Aaron ignores him. But is that it, is it finally over or will Aaron run back to Robert, like he always does?


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARCTERS AND ORIGNAL STORY BELONGS TO EMMERDALE AND ITV.**

Jackson is on a job, just outside Hotten, one of the works taps him on the shoulder and informs that there's a guy here to see him, Jackson heads out of the site. He rolls his eyes at the look of the man, standing in front of his flashy car. The builder doesn't need this drama.

"What do you want?" Jackson hisses.

"I want you to stay away from Aaron" Robert threats.

Jackson laughs "Look mate, this has nowt to do with me, yeah?"

"I know what you've been doing, filling his head with rubbish!"

"Aaron has a mind of his own trust me, he can think from himself"

"Everything was fine until you came along!" Robert spits. This builder had really gotten under his skin.

"Keep telling yourself that mate" Jackson had enough of this petty crap.

"Like he'd chose you anyway, some grubby builder" Robert smirks.

Jackson now inches away from Roberts face, his hands gripped tight on his shirt collar. "Hit a nerve have I?" Robert smiles.

"Keep smiling mate, because sooner or later, that smile, your fancy house and flashy car will disappear, once your wife finds out about your dirty little secret"

Is that a threat?" Robert grins.

"No, but secrets like that always do come out in the end and I can't wait to hear about it" Jackson says through gritted teeth. The builder releases his hands from Robert. He takes one look at him, he can see how frightened and pathetic, this guy really is, he smiles and walks away.

It's been a week now since Aaron has heard from ex boyfriend, he sits on his bed confused to why he's not been returning any of his calls or texts. Jackson promised they'd keep in touch and see one another when they could, now the builder is blanking him, but why?

Aaron is sitting in the café, leaving another voice mail to Jackson, he watches Robert walk in, acting like nothing has happened per usual. He made it clear to the Sugden boy that it was over. He just wished He and Chrissie would move away from the village. So he didn't have to see his smugged face all the time.

Aaron is sitting on the sofa in the wool pack, he his staring at Jackson's number, thinking whether he should call yet again, but what would be the point? He will just ignore it again, wont he? Aaron throws his mobile phone on to the coffee table, angry and confused. His mum, Chas walks into the room, she wished her son could talk to hi, tell her what's going on his mind, but she knows that would never happen.

"You not off out tonight then?" Chas asks

"Trying to get rid of me?" Aaron hisses

"What? No! Of course not, love. Just thought cause it's a Saturday night, that all" Chas smiles, but her face is full of worry.

"I might pop into Hotten later" The mechanic mumbles.

"To see Jackson?"

"I don't know, maybe"

Chas sits down next her son, she gives him a look "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it didn't work out the last time for a reason, maybe it's just not mean to be, I just don't want you getting hurt again love"

"Just stay out of it mum" Aaron warns. He gets up from the sofa and grabs his jacket. He wanted answers.

Aaron walks into Bar West, he looks for the builder everywhere, but he can't see him. He notices one of Jacksons mates, Cole. He and Aaron never really got on. But he wanted to know if Jackson was ok. Cole explained he saw him in here last night and was suppose to come out tonight, but the builder just wanted a quiet one at home. Aaron begged Cole to tell him where he lived. After a few concerned looks and a couple of sighs, Cole gave in.

As Aaron gets to Jackson's door, he realises he has no idea what to say or explain why he was here. All he knew was he wanted to see him.

Jackson is stunned to see his ex boyfriend standing in his door way. "What are you doing here?" the builder asks confused.

"I haven't heard from ya, thought something might have been up"

"well now you can see I'm fine, you can do one" The brown eyed man voice was cold and unwelcoming.

"Jackson, why you being like this? I thought we were alright?"

"Aaron, I don't want to be apart of your mess, alright?" Jackson snaps.

"What you on about? What mess?"

"Robert came round to one of my sites, warned me off ya"

"Y'what?" Aaron now angry

"He doesn't scare me, just a pratt with money, but I still don't want any part of it"

"Jackson, it's over, I ended it for good this time"

"Do you want a medal?"

"Look, can I come in?"

The builder opens the front door wide and Aaron walks into his flat. He sits on the builders couch and Jackson hands him a can of lager.

The lads spent the rest of the night talking, chatting about the time they went on holiday together about how annoying Hazel was when they all lived at Paddy's. Aaron couldn't help but feel safe, he always felt safe and could always be himself around Jackson. It felt like this was where he was meant to be.

"It's getting late, I should phone you a cab" Jackson suggested.

Aaron places his fourth can on the coffee table "Or I can stay here" The mechanic looks up at the man that he cared so deeply about, his blue eyes burning into Jacksons brown eyes. His heart beating out of his chest.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Jackson states.

Aaron gets up from the sofa, he walks towards the builder, his heart still racing. He places his hand onto his cheek. Jackson closes his eyes, enjoying the touch of Aaron's hand on his face. "I want to" Aaron whispers.

Aaron wakes up, with the morning sun, blazing in his eyes. The mechanic grunts at the thought of making up. He reaches for his phone, he ignores the missed calls from Robert and notices it's only five in the morning. He looks over to Jackson, who is still sound asleep. He smiles at the fact how happy he feels right now. He leans over and kisses the builder on the lips. Jackson moves his body and smiles as he opens his eyes. Aaron explains that he has to go, but promises to be back later. He gives Jackson another kiss and gets up and gets ready.

The blue eyed man quietly opens the back door of the pub, he didn't want to wake everyone up. He turns on the living room light and jumps at the sight of Robert there. The Sugden boy looked a mess. His face all cut up and looked like he's been crying all night. "Robert? What's happened?" Aaron demanded.

"It's over Aaron, it's all over" Robert sobs.

"What's all over?"

"Chrissie, she knows. She knows everything"

Aaron stands there stunned, his blue eyes widen in shock. "Who told her?" Aaron asks.

Robert wipes the tears from his face. "I did".


End file.
